Un Noël à Chicago
by klarolisia
Summary: Nous sommes en 2015 et Caroline vit à présent à Chicago. C'est Noël ! Elle sait ce qu'elle va faire mais ignore encore que les choses ne se passeront pas comme elle le pensait.
1. Chapter 1 - Un noël à Chicago

Coucou à tous ! C'est qui qui ? Ben vous l'aurez compris, c'est bibi.

Alors après avoir reçu plusieurs reviews sur mes différentes histoires des Kolorine (c'est peut être toujours le/la même du reste ! ptdr) et ayant constaté la pénurie de fictions sur ce couple qui frôle la misère sexuelle de l'ours en captivité soyons clairs, qui plus est en rating "M" je me suis décidée, fan de Kol, à lui rendre hommage en écrivant sur lui dans un premier temps et en tentant de satisfaire les fans de ce couple en leur présentant ma version de ce duo explosif version "lemon". Ça en fera un ! J'espère avoir réussi l'exercice et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

S'il y a des reviews anonymes, j'y répondrai tout en bas de cette page au fur et à mesure.

C'est parti...

Bibi demi-auteur

Cette histoire tient compte de tous les épisodes jusqu'au 4x15 et se passe donc après.

* * *

_**Un Noël à Chicago**_

Chicago, 24 décembre 2015

13h00 – Caroline s'étira dans son lit. Elle se réveillait seulement. Elle alluma la télé, tapa ses oreillers qu'elle cala dans son dos et s'informa des dernières nouvelles du journal télévisé. Elle avait emménagé six mois auparavant dans la troisième plus grande ville des Etats-Unis. Presque deux ans déjà qu'elle avait fui Mystic Falls. Trop de désillusions ! Elle se souvenait que juste avant d'en partir, Bonnie flirtait avec des forces obscures, à moitié folle, cherchant à tuer des innocents pour ramener Jeremy à la vie. Elena ayant éteint son humanité était devenue ingérable. Caroline avait bien tenté de les aider mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'y pourrait rien. Chacun choisit son destin. Et puis, il y avait aussi Tyler dont elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de le joindre sans jamais aucun retour. Elle pensa que Klaus avait fini par le rattraper et le tuer comme il le lui avait promis. En tout cas, elle en fut convaincue et se refusa dès lors, ne serait-ce à lui adresser la parole bien qu'il lui ait dit ne pas l'avoir touché. Mais plus grave encore et c'est l'élément qui déclencha son départ, fut l'accident mortel de Liz Forbes, sa mère. Finalement cette fuite n'était qu'une façon de se sauver d'elle-même, ne trouvant plus dans cette petite bourgade que des souvenirs douloureux. Ca faisait presque deux ans à présent et elle avait mené sa petite vie bien sagement, quelques mois par-ci quelques autres par-là et ne s'en sortait pas si mal à présent. A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait dans une ville, elle se déplaçait à l'hôpital le premier jour, hypnotisait un employé et se faisait livrer régulièrement des poches. Elle avait choisi Chicago d'un coup de tête dans le hall d'une gare alors que les destinations des trains au départ s'affichaient. Le seul avec qui elle avait encore quelques contacts était Matt mais le temps passant les coups de fil s'espaçaient. Il semblait que Mystic Falls était resté figé dans le temps et que rien n'évoluait pour ses amis. Alors elle préférait ne plus en entendre parler. Au départ ce fut difficile mais le temps oeuvrant elle s'était habituée à sa vie solitaire. Même les fêtes qu'elle organisait ne lui manquaient pas. Le départ de sa mère l'avait vraiment chamboulée et elle avait sans doute fait une forme de dépression, n'ayant plus goût à rien.

Elle sentit une douleur dans son ventre qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas reçu sa dernière commande d'hémoglobines. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû l'avoir deux jours auparavant et décida de joindre son contact sans succès. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien tenir un jour de plus, décida d'aller prendre une douche et de passer son Noël 2015 à flemmarder dans son appartement. Alors que la plupart des gens seraient en famille, elle au contraire, comme une contestataire rêvasserait sous sa couette. Elle aimait aller à contre courant ! Pour cette année ce serait comme ça. Elle l'avait décidé. Flâneuse soit mais propre. Caroline était une fille tout de même. En sortant de la douche elle enfila sa petite nuisette préférée, celle qui mettait sa poitrine en avant, lui faisant l'effet d'une seconde peau et se remit au lit. Elle commença à zapper sur différentes chaînes et une émission de cuisine spécialisée sur les pâtisseries lui rappela les petites douceurs que la boulangerie en face de l'immeuble vendait. Elle hésita un moment, il lui fallait s'habiller, se coiffer et elle était si bien sous ses draps. Mais l'appel du sang augmentant ses sensations de faim, elle prit un élastique, ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour se faire une queue de cheval en s'aidant de ses doigts et enfila rapidement son manteau sans même s'habiller. Elle en avait pour quoi ? Cinq minutes tout au plus, elle pouvait bien jouer la fainéante cette fois-ci et puis personne ne pourrait soupçonner ce qu'elle cachait sous son manteau. Elle claqua la porte et appela l'ascenseur. Elle sortit de l'immeuble, se dirigea vers la boulangerie et trouva porte close. Elle pesta ! Ils avaient dû fermer plus tôt en raison des fêtes. Si elle avait su, elle serait restée bien au chaud. Un jeune homme passa, plutôt attrayant et lui adressa un regard charmeur. Elle sourit intérieurement d'imaginer sa tête s'il savait de quoi elle était vêtue en dessous. Elle ne s'en sentit que plus sûre d'elle et trouva même cette situation cocasse et à son goût. A ce moment là, elle vit dans le reflet de la vitrine de la boulangerie une enseigne clignotante. Elle tenta de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. La… Grotte… aux… mille… délices ! Quoi ? Elle se retourna et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces magasins spécialisé en gadgets intimes et autres combinaisons de cuir pour nuits torrides. Deux ans ! Elle réalisa que ça faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu un seul rapport, elle qui aimait tant ça pourtant. Comment était-ce possible ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Elle ne s'était jamais fixée à un endroit et arrivait à se débrouiller toute seule. Ca lui donnait aussi une forme de puissance et de jouissance personnelles que de pouvoir, comme pour la nourriture si bien se gérer. Ca faisait d'elle un vampire à part. Et Caroline adorait se sentir unique. Et puis sans doute avait-elle gardé jusqu'à récemment l'espoir que son portable sonnerait et qu'elle entendrait la voix familière de Tyler. Mais elle n'y croyait plus à présent et voulait justement aller de l'avant en laissant ça aussi derrière elle.

Lui vint alors une idée saugrenue. C'était Noël et elle ne s'était même pas fait de petits cadeaux. Une idée germa dans sa tête et elle se dirigea vers le magasin et entra. Un homme s'adressa à elle.

- Nous fermons dans dix minutes Madame. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait toujours eu envie de tester ces petits canards jaunes au bec vibrant et venait de décider que ce serait ce qu'elle déballerait pour 2015. Ca tombait parfaitement bien puisqu'elle comptait passer sa soirée au lit. Elle serait donc aussi un peu coquine. Après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, non ? Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une allée, le vendeur lui dit.

- Vous avez des petits paniers si vous voulez. Elle pensa « Pourquoi pas un caddy aussi ? ». Non ! Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle chercha sur quel présentoir ils étaient disposés. Elle s'arrêta devant un stock de boites de différentes tailles qui renfermait à l'évidence des phallus en plastique. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche ! Deux ans quand même… Et pas un homme. Elle attrapa la plus grande pensant qu'elle renfermerait plus d'accessoires et se dit que puisqu'elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, elle venait officiellement de trouver un compagnon. Il s'appellerait Polo. Ses yeux brillèrent de ses lascives pensées. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle et se retourna.

- Madame ! Nous fermons. Elle plongea dans ses yeux.

- Indique que la boutique est fermée et va au piquet tout de suite. Elle se réjouissait qu'on ne la dérange plus, aucun client ne pouvant entrer. Il se retourna et partit. Se sentant plus libre encore, elle commença à inspecter chaque objet minutieusement. Elle découvrait des trucs qu'elle n'avait même jamais imaginé et pour certains, elle eût beau les tourner et les retourner qu'elle ne trouva pas dans quel sens les prendre, ni même à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Les bras chargés, elle se décida à aller chercher un panier. Toutes ces images, toutes ces suggestions l'éveillaient aux plaisirs charnels. Elle allait passer un Noël décidément très différent des autres. Du coup elle donna à Polo des copains prétextant dans sa tête bien évidemment, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans compagnie dans un placard. C'était trop cruel ! C'est ainsi que Tino, Alban, Nico, Allan, Fredo et Tristan, ses coquins comme elle les appelait, un pour chaque jour de la semaine firent irruption dans sa vie. Elle ajouta, un canard bleu azur, assorti à sa salle de bains et quelques babioles. Elle rigolait toute seule de ses bêtises. Mais après tout, ses fantasmes lui appartenaient et comme elle n'avait à les partager avec personne, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle croisa une horloge sur un mur qui affichait 19h00. Elle y avait passé toute l'après midi. Elle s'excusa en se disant qu'il fallait bien tout ce temps pour en faire correctement le tour et rigola. Elle prit un sac derrière la caisse, y enfouit ses cadeaux et partit, non sans adresser un dernier mot au garçon figé au coin de la boutique.

- Punition levée, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Bien entendu, tu ne te souviendras de rien. Et Elle conclut d'un… Joyeux Noël ! Elle se dirigea vers son immeuble. Elle fut contente que le sachet soit neutre, ne s'imaginant pas se promener dans la rue, même pour quelques mètres avec une publicité du magasin qu'elle venait de quitter. Surtout qu'il était conséquent. Elle s'avança dans le hall et attendit sagement devant l'ascenseur, en étant déjà dans des scénarios inavouables qui la conduiraient au 7ème ciel. Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, pressée de rentrer chez elle pour s'offrir de nouvelles expériences. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle appuya sur le 30. Alors qu'elles se refermaient, une main apparut et elles se rouvrirent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Kol Mikaelson en personne entrer. Elle savait que Silas, en mourant, l'avait ramené à la vie, Matt le lui avait expliqué mais le croiser ici, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Elle se figea et baissa la tête, espérant qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Les portes coulissèrent et l'élévateur commença son ascension.

- Bonsoir Caroline ! Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un rapide signe de tête, un sourire très pincé en guise de bonjour. Qu'est ce que tu fais à Chicago ?

- Comme tu vois, je prends l'ascenseur.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Environ deux minutes. Elle appuya machinalement plusieurs fois sur le bouton de son étage, comme s'il allait par magie monter plus vite. Il ne manqua pas de le relever

- C'est cool on vient de passer le deuxième, on va pouvoir converser un peu tous les deux, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas indiqué d'étage, elle sourit et lui demanda charmante pour le coup.

- Quel numéro je te prie ? En lui montrant le tableau et en priant que ce soit le suivant. Il s'avança et elle vit sa main se diriger vers le panneau très lentement pour faire durer le plaisir de la voir espérer et en la dévisageant. Il passa le premier, puis le deuxième et remonta au ralenti, au 33ème étage pour enfin appuyer. Elle le regarda et il lui adressa un sourire. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Il pencha la tête, ramena ses mains devant lui pour lui dire « désolé !». Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se redressant.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au 22ème étage, une secousse importante immobilisa l'élévateur. Caroline invoqua tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait suppliant pour qu'elle ne reste pas coincée avec lui. D'autant que la dernière fois qu'il y avait eu une panne, soit moins d'une semaine, les occupants avaient été bloqués plus de cinq heures. Elle s'approcha du panneau et appuya plusieurs fois. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle se décida à appeler les secours, pressa la touche et entendit la sonnerie. Elle attendit qu'on lui réponde en vain. Kol s'amusait de la voir tenter de trouver une solution. Elle chercha son portable mais se souvint l'avoir oublié sur la table basse. Elle se maudit. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, espérant qu'il en ait un.

- Se pourrait-il que tu aies ton téléphone sur toi ?

- Tu veux mon numéro ?

- Ah ! ah ! ah ! Il haussa les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Elle se demanda s'il était bête ou s'il se fichait d'elle.

- Pour appeler le numéro qui est en gros là sur le panneau, ça pourrait nous aider. Tu as compris ou je dois te mimer la situation ?

- Celui qui a douze chiffres c'est ça ?

- Ben oui voilà, celui là même.

- C'est le numéro de série de l'ascenseur, pas du poste de garde. En lui faisant « hun » de la tête. Elle reprit sa position fixant les numéros, en se demandant comment ça avait bien pu lui échapper. Il fallait vraiment qu'il la rende nerveuse. Ils attendirent vingt minutes supplémentaires et elle se décida.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu ne pourrais pas prendre ton téléphone, je ne sais pas moi, des fois que tu aies l'idée géniale d'appeler les pompiers ? Il glissa la main dans sa poche et le lui tendit.

- Eurêka ! Il a compris. Elle prit l'appareil et commença à tapoter. Elle roula des yeux.

- Serait-il possible de l'allumer… Éventuellement ?

- Plus de batterie ! Elle se demanda simplement comment on pouvait être assez stupide pour se déplacer avec un portable déchargé.

- J'espérais que tu aurais le tien en fait. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Tu devrais te détendre. 20h00 un soir de Noël, j'ai bien peur qu'on n'en ait pour un moment avant qu'on s'aperçoive que nous sommes coincés.

- C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar !

Déjà une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés ! Elle s'impatientait. En tendant son bras pour appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton des secours, une anse lui échappa, ce qui ouvrit son cabas, faisant tomber une boite au sol. Celle qui contenait ce qui devait être son 3ème rendez-vous, Alban ! La transparence de l'emballage et l'image publicitaire qui étaient dessus ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de l'objet. Elle passa naturellement immédiatement d'un teint laiteux au rouge écarlate et s'abaissa pour ramasser le fuyard et le ranger avec ses camarades en toute hâte.

- C'est pour l'anniversaire d'une copine. Se justifia-t-elle.

- Hum hum ! Gros anniversaire alors ! En regardant l'imposant sac.

- Gna gna gna. En balançant la tête de chaque côté. Pour toute réponse, il lui déroba son trésor et y jeta un œil. Alors qu'elle voulait le récupérer, furieuse, il sortit une boîte en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire baisser les bras et elle recula en implorant le ciel d'arrêter le temps.

- Quoiiiiii un T28E5 ! Il comprit au « et alors ? » qu'elle lui adressa avec les mains, qu'elle ne connaissait pas les codes.

- T c'est pour la taille en centimètre, donc 28 cm et E pour l'épaisseur sachant que l'échelle va de 1 à 5. Cinq étant le plus gros volume. Tu es sûre que c'est pour une copine, c'est pas plutôt pour une jument. Et il explosa de rire.

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite.

- Tsssssssss ! Pas touche. Je n'ai pas fini mon inspection. Il fouilla le sac. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et à chaque fois qu'il attrapait un de ses compagnons il lui adressait un sourire en coin. Alors qu'avons-nous là ? Huile de massage kiwi-vodka aux billes explosives... Vous m'en direz tant… Là il faut absolument le tester sur le champs, c'est prometteur. Il ouvrit la bouteille et versa une petite quantité sur le dessus de sa main. Il l'étala et la fit pénétrer. Il attendit quelques dizaines de secondes et commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Ohhhhhhh oui explosez en moi petites bulles magiques ! Je n'en peux plus. Quand il eut fini sa démonstration, il se figea et reprit son air moqueur.

- Bon alors récapitulons, nous avons une trompe, un attrape-couillon et plusieurs phallus ! Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas payé pour ça quand même ? Elle réussit à lui arracher son butin des mains.

- La ferme ! Il attendit quelques minutes et reprit.

- Je n'aime que les brunes de toute façon ! Elle ont du chien au moins. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, provocatrice, le pouce en l'air, en mimant un « wahou la vanne du siècle ! Ça fait trop mal, ouille !» Il ne releva pas, attendit un peu et reprit :

- Et toi ? Elle roula les yeux.

- Moi quoi ? Sans cacher son profond agacement.

- C'est quoi ton type d'hommes ?

- Les muets pour ne pas avoir à entendre leurs conneries. Il fit un « yesssssss » de la main en fermant le poing. Elle le regarda surprise !

- Ben oui, je suis chanceux, j'ai une VOIX, je PARLE ! Et il jeta un œil à sa montre pour montrer lui aussi qu'il en avait assez d'attendre. Elle se cala contre une paroi, croisa ses bras en position d'attente dans un silence religieux. Après quelques minutes encore, il commença à chantonner. Elle le regarda.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour un muet et que d'un coup d'un seul tu me sautes dessus, donc je me manifeste.

- Il n'y a pas de danger que ça arrive.

- Ah ouais ! Ben je vais quand même continuer à chanter pour être sûr.

Elle leva son majeur en guise de réponse.

- Et vulgaire en plus ! Je me demande bien ce que mon frère pouvait te trouver. Et deux doigts d'honneur pointèrent cette fois.

- « Package » promotionnel du jour ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Wahou ! Quelle vanneuse… euh vaseuse je voulais dire. Lança-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Tu as été recalé à l'école du cirque dis-moi, tu tentes comique à présent ? Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil genre « pas mal celle là ».

- Oui et je me suis spécialisé dans les blagues sur les blondes, t'en veux une ?

- Non merci ! J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, je vais éviter de le régurgiter sur tes chaussures. Maintenant si tu insistes.

- Vulgaire, fade et agressive. Que de qualités dis moi ?

- Tu noteras que je suis partageuse, je t'ai laissé stupide, inintéressant et lourd.

- Tu es bien prétentieuse quand même, tu aurais donc une qualité ? Partageuse ! Première nouvelle.

- Non deux qualités ! Je coupe le volume sonore quand j'estime que la conversation est terminée. Et elle s'assit sagement par terre en s'emmitouflant dans son manteau, ramenant son sac à malice sur son ventre. Ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, attendant qu'une main invisible vienne les sauver du pire Noël de leur vies respectives. Et pourtant l'originel en avait connu quelques uns qu'il aurait pu qualifier de « terribles ». Au bout d'une heure, ils soufflaient chacun leur tour, trouvant le temps long. Kol se décida à tenter une nouvelle approche.

- Écoute, on est bloqué… On en a peut-être pour des heures… On se fait un petit jeu. Elle le regarda, glaciale.

- Ok ! Jeu de sept familles… Je commence… Alors dans la famille Psychopatha je voudrais le fils cadet. Arf j'oubliais, chanceuse comme je suis, me voilà coincée dans un ascenseur avec. Et elle souffla d'exaspération.

- Comme tu veux ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Il patienta un quart d'heure de plus et il recommença à chantonner, le plus faux possible bien entendu. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua un peu plus fort. Elle sentait sa tension monter en flèche, sa colère devenir volcanique, elle se remit debout alors il fit de même. Quinze minutes déjà qu'il se prenait pour Mick Jagger ! Elle savait qu'il le faisait exprès, c'était juste impossible de chanter aussi mal. Elle commençait à montrer des signes d'énervement. Son pied qui martelait le sol, ses doigts tapotant sa cuisse. Quand son compteur patience explosa, elle ne put se contenir plus et partit avec sa vitesse vampirique. Elle colla son visage à trois centimètres du sien.

- Arrête tout de suite ! Menaçante. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait des veines noires autour des yeux. Le moment parfait pour lui, celui qu'il attendait pour agir. Il la plaqua contre la paroi, une main de chaque côté du visage et, lui mangea littéralement la bouche d'un baiser fougueux. Elle fut tellement surprise que ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il la rattrapa de justesse et il la fixa les yeux gorgés d'envie. Il adorait ce genre de petite peste qui lui résistait, ne cessant de le repousser pour mieux l'attirer. Surtout quand il décelait qu'elles étaient particulièrement coquines et son sac, rempli de gadgets en était la garantie. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu l'hypnotiser sans aucun scrupule mais il avait l'instinct du prédateur. Et ce qui l'amusait par dessus tout, c'était précisément ce jeu de chaud et froid chaud chaud chaud qui lui titillait l'estomac à chacune de leur joute verbale. Il sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. En fait, depuis leur premier regard dans l'ascenseur, il voulait la posséder, elle n'avait cessé d'éveiller son appétit.

- On dit s'il te plait quand on est une jeune fille polie.

- Va te faire… Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui mordit la lèvre supérieure et elle sentit un frisson. Son compteur sexuel étant à –1000 depuis des mois, ses pensées tournées vers des plaisirs solitaires depuis des heures sans aucune possibilité de les assouvir et son corps tout particulièrement en éveil qu'elle ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il frotta sa joue contre son visage et la regarda.

- Tu me prêtes tes joujoux que je m'amuse un peu. En baissant les yeux pour s'attarder sur le sac. Elle déglutit nerveusement. Elle était retournée par la situation et trouva juste la force de dire.

.- Laisse-moi tranquille ! D'une voix perdue cette fois. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec son manteau découvrant avec délice une nuisette transparente. Il sourit d'autant plus et elle put le voir dessiner une nouvelle mimique, non de moquerie ou de surprise mais un immense respect. Décidément cette fille était vraiment « sa came » à n'en pas douter. Il effleura un de ses seins. Elle ne bougea pas, confuse, se mordant les doigts d'avoir été assez stupide pour oublier de s'habiller décemment en quittant son logement quelques heures auparavant. Là, il prit sa forme vampirique lui aussi et piqua le bout de son index sur une de ses canines pour en extraire une goutte de sang qu'il lui déposa juste sur le coin des lèvres.

- Comme tu voudras ma belle. En léchant toute son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux quand il se détacha et évita son regard. Il alla à l'opposé en la déshabillant goulûment, la bouche gourmande. Elle referma son manteau et fixa un point imaginaire au sol. Mais il avait ferré sa proie et ne comptait pas en rester là. D'autant qu'elle présentait tous les signes d'un vampire en manque. Elle était irascible, nerveuse, troublée. Bien qu'habituée au contrôle, Caroline avait désespérément faim. Elle s'était levée avec cet appel du sang dont seuls les suceurs reconnaissent les signes. L'odorat s'affine, cherchant la moindre effluve sanguine pour inviter à la dégustation. Le tympan se tend comme un arc et repère les battements de cœur. La bouche s'assèche et même déglutir devient difficile. Et pourtant la blonde en avait une maîtrise totale. C'était sa marque de fabrique, elle était capable d'attendre des heures avant de s'abreuver. Son truc à elle ! Seulement la situation présentait une différence notable. Cette goutte sur le coin de la lèvre lui chatouillait les narines au point d'accaparer toute son attention. Sa bouche ne cherchait qu'à s'ouvrir pour que sa langue s'en délecte. Elle aurait pu la faire disparaître du pouce. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Kol, quant à lui, patientait sagement, admiratif qu'une si jeune vampire puisse si bien garder son sang-froid. Elle tenait bon et ça renforçait ses certitudes. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Et Caroline quant à elle, vivait une réelle dualité. C'est alors qu'elle tentait de se changer les idées qu'elle entrouvrit machinalement les lèvres, laissant le liquide la pénétrer. Elle sentit une explosion de saveurs en bouche qui lui firent réaliser qu'elle était juste affamée. Elle commença à haleter. Elle tenta de se calmer en inspirant doucement mais rien n'y fit.

Il ouvrit en partie sa chemise ce qui attira son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai chaud ! Quand son torse fut à moitié visible, il se mordit la main et vint la frotter contre ses pectoraux.

Elle se rua sur lui et commença à le lécher jusqu'à le nettoyer entièrement. Il se débarrassa de son haut qu'il jeta au sol, enfouit une main dans ses cheveux pour l'amener plus encore au contact de sa peau. Il se croqua à nouveau et enduit une nouvelle fois ses pectoraux. Elle le dégusta mais cette proximité soudaine lui rappela les plaisirs charnels dont elle manquait cruellement depuis des mois et des mois. Cette proximité avec l'autre, cette envie qui arrive d'un coup et ne vous quitte plus tant que vous n'êtes pas libéré. Elle le mordit, bu quelques gorgées et alors qu'il était en pleine extase, elle perdit tout contrôle. Au diable les principes, les jugements, les conventions, il avait envie, elle aussi, entre adultes consentants, ils étaient coincés. Elle avait faim de sang… et de… de… de lui.

- Juste une fois et c'est tout Kol c'est clair ?

- Oui ma belle, pour passer le temps.

- Voilà !

Il tira sur son manteau et le laissa choir au sol. Il l'observa, ses seins lourds comme des poires juteuses aux mamelons durs qui ne demandaient qu'à être cueillis. Il en attrapa aussitôt un qu'il goutta. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière de plaisir.

- De toute façon on se déteste. Lança-t-elle !

- Oui ! Je préfère les brunes.

- Et moi les muets… Et toi, tu parles tout le temps en prime.

- Et je chante aussi. Il se mit à genoux et plaça la jambe droite de Caroline sur son épaule. Il l'ouvrit en s'aidant de ses mains.

- Oui… Mal… Très mal ! répondit-elle. Il enfouit sa langue entre ses lèvres, la contraignant à se taire et s'amusa à jouer avec son bouton d'or. Il le contournait, fonçait droit dessus et au dernier moment passait à côté. Caroline n'en pouvant plus saisit sa tête et tenta de l'approcher plus près pour protester mais rien n'y fit, il avait décidé de la faire languir. Elle qui n'avait pas consommé depuis des lustres, à l'échelle vampirique, on aurait pu dire des siècles n'en pouvait plus. Son corps hurlait !

- S'il te plait ! Implora-t-elle. Alors qu'elle passait nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de l'originel.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Elle comprit de suite qu'il lui demandait depuis quand elle n'avait pas eu de rapports.

- Presque deux ans ! Il se dit que ça allait être torride et se sentit durcir au point d'en éprouver une certaine gêne. Ça lui arrivait uniquement quand son excitation était à son paroxysme et lorsqu'il tombait sur une partenaire à laquelle il était particulièrement réceptif. Et jamais deux fois de suite ! Mais ça annonçait toujours, chez lui, des orgasmes ravageurs.

- Autant dire une éternité. Surenchérit-il connaissant parfaitement l'appétit insatiable des vampires sur la question.

- Ouiiiiii ! En attirant à nouveau sa tête vers son intimité. Cette fois il n'esquiva plus son petit bouton. Il le toucha, le chatouilla, le caressa, le palpa, le tâta, le pinça légèrement. Caroline mit son pied sur l'épaule du vampire pour lui ouvrir la voie et il la flatta de deux doigts, la longeant puis l'explorant plus intimement. Au départ un peu gênée, elle modérait ses gémissements pour se donner bonne figure mais à présent que son orgasme s'annonçait, elle n'y fit plus cas et alla jusqu'à geindre pour finir sur le long cri salvateur tant attendu. Il replaça délicatement son pied à terre et se mit debout. Elle le regarda tellement soulagée qu'il vit des remerciements dans ses yeux. Il détacha sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser avec son boxer à ses genoux. Elle le laissa faire et rougit de constater comme la nature pouvait être généreuse avec certains hommes. Se sachant particulièrement gâté, il lui adressa un regard comme un « Avoue que ça aurait été regrettable de s'en passer » et la souleva contre la paroi, ses jambes nouées à sa taille. Il tenta de l'embrasser intensément mais elle se contenta de répondre par de petits baisers sans pour autant consentir à joindre leurs langues. Passablement agacé, il se positionna devant son entrée et s'enfonça d'un coup sec ce qui lui arracha un cri réprobateur. Il avait veillé à ne pas aller trop profondément, le but n'étant pas de la blesser mais de lui manifester son mécontentement. Il fut prit à son propre piège elle était étroite et quand il s'engagea, il eut une sensation tellement forte qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Il bougea, s'agita, se tortillant, se moulant petit à petit en elle, la laissant s'accoutumer à lui. Caroline était une dominante et il sentait qu'elle gérait une partie de l'acte charnel en l'empêchant par la pression de ses cuisses de la conquérir entièrement. Alors il plaça une jambe de la blonde sur son avant bras, s'affaira un peu encore, puis fit de même avec la deuxième et continua un moment pour qu'elle s'habitue. Il cherchait à chaque fois une approbation dans ses yeux et les gémissements de plaisir qu'elle lui adressait le confortait et l'encourageait à poursuivre la délicate manœuvre. Il prit alors l'un des mollets de la jeune vampire puis l'autre qu'il glissa sur ses épaules, encore quelques va et vient de plus en plus appuyés pour la tester. Caroline n'avait jamais tenté telle position ! Et bien que réservée chez les humains aux gymnastes confirmés les plus endurants, Kol, de par son statut d'originel ne peinait absolument à pas à la soulever. D'une main, il arrivait même à la maintenir en position contre le mur poussant même son habileté jusqu'à lui caresser un sein de l'autre. Elle se surprit à se féliciter d'avoir trouvé un partenaire si expérimenté. Elle jubilait de ses nouvelles sensations même si elle se savait totalement à sa merci, ne pouvant plus du tout gérer la profondeur de pénétration. Il ne manqua pas de saluer la souplesse de sa partenaire.

- Tu es vraiment douée ma belle.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus !

- Pas mal ? En s'arrêtant net presque entièrement à l'extérieur. Elle sentit une énorme frustration l'envahir.

- Je voulais dire, tu es génial… Il entra de trois bon centimètres et se figea à nouveau… Exceptionnel en fait… Il la gratifia de quatre de plus… Extraordinaire, voilà c'est ça… Il mit le reste doucement jusqu'à buter tout au fond de son corps. Elle écarquilla les yeux en poussant un cri. Rien d'alarmant ! Tout au contraire.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile. Elle était excitante quand elle l'envoyait bouler mais succulente à consommer et tellement coopérative une fois lancée. Pour sûr, il ne l'oublierait jamais. A présent, il pouvait aller et venir sans risquer de lui faire mal, elle l'acceptait entièrement, mieux elle l'encourageait. Elle essaya bien une fois de placer ses mains sur sa taille pour reprendre un peu de contrôle mais il l'en dissuada du regard alors elle entreprit de glisser ses doigts derrière ses jambes et de lui caresser les pectoraux, zone à l'évidence érogène chez lui, ce qui lui permit à elle-aussi, de se venger gentiment. Avant de se perdre totalement lui aussi en lâchant prise, il s'adressa à elle une dernière fois.

- T20E4 Caroline ! Elle l'interrogea du regard, tentant de comprendre. Il baissa les yeux vers leur point de jonction.

- C'est la taille qu'il te faut. Elle comprit alors ce qu'elle devrait choisir à sa prochaine virée en face de l'immeuble et sourit.

- Merci ! Je n'oublierai pas.

- Je vais y veiller. Elle su que c'était donc précisément sa taille à lui mais ne releva pas.

Elle était tellement humide qu'elle l'avait entièrement trempé jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il adorait les femmes qui lui montraient comme il était bon amant. Et quelle meilleure preuve que ce délicieux liquide qui luisait sur ses membres inférieurs, lui créant des sensations particulières alors qu'en bougeant il sentait comme un léger souffle frais venir le caresser. N'en pouvant plus, il accéléra, s'engouffrant au plus loin, donnant alors qu'il était entièrement en elle, des coups de bassin puissants pour qu'elle apprécie plus encore son gabarit. Ils finirent sur une note de musique inconnue d'un piano lui-même mais prouvant leur orgasmique jouissance mutuelle. Il bougea un peu encore pour leur permettre de redescendre lentement. Et comme quand il l'avait hissée sur son perchoir, il s'assura de replacer une jambe après l'autre délicatement pour qu'elle même puisse reprendre le contrôle de ses membres engourdis. Ils terminèrent tous deux debout, collés l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle en se frottant un peu encore avant de définitivement rompre le contact corporel. Il se séparèrent et il remonta son boxer, son pantalon, boucla sa ceinture et enfila sa chemise. Elle ramassa son manteau qu'elle referma sur sa nuisette et ils se terrèrent dans un silence religieux, chacun livré à ses impressions. Il restèrent quelques minutes ainsi sans se préoccuper de l'autre. Il se dit que ça avait été magique, que l'avantage quand on part pour une seule fois c'est qu'on y met tout ce qu'on a. Mais quelle délicieuse jeune femme quand même. Il la regardait un peu et revenait à ses pensées. Elle fixait un point sans en dévier. Petit à petit, il ne put plus détacher ses yeux d'elle, il la revoyait soumise dans ses bras, succulente et radieuse. Sa peau, son contact, son odeur, son goût le renvoyait à un moment à présent impossible. Sentant son insistance, elle le regarda.

- On a dit une seule fois Kol !

- On n'a pas de jeu de sept familles ! Tu vois autre chose à faire ? Elle se posa un instant.

- Non ! en se ruant sur lui. Elle fut un peu confuse d'avouer sa gourmandise, se pinça les lèvres et croisa les jambes comme pour s'interdire quelques secondes encore l'inévitable. Il lui avait fait découvrir une position acrobatique qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer. De son côté il se dit « Deux fois en une heure ! Voilà qui devient intéressant.» et se satisfit de cette pensée.

- Alors juste pour la bagatelle comme on dit Monsieur.

- Oui juste pour le plaisir d'y goûter à nouveau Mademoiselle. Elle arracha sa chemise. Trop long de défaire les boutons, et pas de temps à perdre. Le manteau de Caroline tomba au sol une nouvelle fois. Elle balbutia.

- Et je voudrais bien une nouvelle ration de… Lui faisant des signes pour mimer la position découverte du jour.

- La tour infernale ? …Oui, bien sûr ! Il avait pour habitude de donner sa propre dénomination aux positions du Kama-Sutra… On pourrait tester aussi le tête à queue royal si tu veux ? Les yeux de Caroline s'illuminèrent alors qu'il souriait dans son cou.

- Euh ! Fit-elle ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Mais les baisers qu'il déposa sur son buste furent la promesse d'instants bénis qui suffirent à la mettre en confiance. Okkkkk, va pour une double-ration de celle-là. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser mais elle déclina l'invitation se contentant de petits baisers. Il aurait pu s'en offusquer mais au fond ça l'excitait tellement qu'elle lui refuse un petit quelque chose. Il décida de ne rien dire et de profiter de ce qu'elle lui permettrait. Cela l'avait comblé une première fois. D'ailleurs comme entrée en matière puisque qu'elle lui refusait l'accès à sa bouche, il l'attrapa, la retourna, la mettant la tête en bas en repliant ses jambes pour avoir une position confortable et plongea sa langue entre ses lèvres pubiennes, accessibles celles là. Il lui offrit du coup, l'occasion d'admirer de plus près le fruit tendu qui lui avait donné du plaisir un peu plus tôt. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le prit en bouche. Elle s'aida de ses doigts pour le découvrir. Elle toucha lentement chaque centimètre afin de repérer les zones les plus sensibles et tenter d'en percer les mystères. Glissant un bras au creux de ses reins pour la maintenir fermement il put libérer une de ses mains et alors qu'il s'affairait à titiller son point sensible, il lui indiqua en caressant ses cheveux le rythme qui lui convenait le mieux. Quand il estima, qu'ils étaient tous deux repus de leur royale posture, il la redescendit face à lui. Il tenta à nouveau un baiser mais se heurta une fois de plus à un « non ». Grognon, il lui fit faire demi-tour et la plaqua contre la cloison. Il s'enfonça en elle, la faisant crier. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et chercha l'angle le plus favorable. Elle gémit et quand il fut sûr aux sons qu'elle émettait qu'elle se gorgeait de plaisir, il décida de ne plus changer l'axe. Il se colla au maximum contre elle et l'enserra de ses puissants bras. Il lui présenta son avant bras. Elle hésita mais quand elle sentit des canines chatouiller son épaule, elle craqua et croqua à son tour. Encore une fois, peut-être à cause du manque, elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer mais elle ressentit des voluptés d'une si grande intensité que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il geignait dans sa nuque et elle s'essoufflait sur son bras. Il ralentit le rythme, préférant profiter du moment que de l'écourter trop vite. Il la retourna, sa poitrine lui manquant trop. Pour calmer un peu les choses, il lui prit un sein et fit rouler de bout de son mamelon entre son pouce et son index. Elle était aux anges mais au bout d'un moment voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à les unir, elle protesta de quelques mouvements de bassin.

- Gourmande ! Elle ne dit rien mais ses yeux avouèrent, créant en lui, un désir encore plus grand. Il comprit ce qu'elle attendait et l'attira à lui en la montant pour nouer ses jambes à ses hanches. Alors qu'il s'amusait en elle, l'ascenseur trembla et redémarra comme par enchantement ce qui les fit tous deux grogner de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un coup du sort s'en mêle, il n'aurait pas pu attendre vingt minutes, trente tout au plus. Ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment. Ils oubliaient que deux heures auparavant, ils râlaient coincés. Le 30ème étage arriva et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes mais le plaisir inassouvi les rappela à l'ordre.

- On va chez moi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle lui fit « oui » de la tête en plongeant dans son cou pour le dévorer à nouveau. Il reprit ses va-et-vient en se calant tout au fond à chaque coup de rein lui arrachant de généreux cris de satisfaction. L'ascenseur se figea à nouveau alors que le 33ème s'affichait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure un peu penaud et avoua en se grattant la tête.

- Je me suis trompé d'étage en appuyant sur le 3ème. Elle lui tapa dans le dos en voulant se dégager, n'appréciant que moyennement la révélation mais il réussit à la calmer en mettant ses jambes sur ses épaules et après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires, la ramena à de meilleures dispositions. Il géra ses émotions pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir terminé avant d'être arrivé. Quand il vit s'afficher le 4ème étage, il récupéra sa veste, sa chemise et le reste avec son pied sans oublier de s'activer en Caroline pour ne pas lui faire perdre son enthousiasme. Il lui enveloppa les épaules avec le manteau la maintenant toujours en position. Il sortit alors que les portes coulissaient. Il chercha ses clés dans sa poche et ouvrit son logement. Il allait entrer quand il se ravisa et fit demi-tour. Il se figea devant la porte de l'appartement face au sien. Il attrapa le sac de Caroline, fouilla pour en retirer l'objet qu'il avait repéré. Il déposa le reste sur le paillasson de sa voisine et sonna. Caroline le regarda stupéfaite. Il se retourna et rentra chez lui tandis que la blonde tendait une main désespérée vers son sac aux nombreuses promesses en protestant. Il claqua la porte derrière eux. Elle le regarda boudeuse.

- Quoi ! Elle fait toujours la tête et ne dit jamais bonjour, elle en a plus besoin que toi je t'assure. Et puis j'ai pris un extra, en sortant un gadget vibrant bleu azur de sa poche. Là il fit deux tours de clé pour verrouiller l'entrée, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et les jeta à l'extérieur sous le regard stupéfait de Caroline.

- Tu es ma prisonnière à présent. Une fille qui se promène en nuisette transparente, sans culotte, avec un manteau pour tout vêtement dans les rues de Chicago le soir de noël avec un sac rempli de sextoys, c'est vraiment une femme pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vu ça et j'ai cherché crois-moi. Au jeu des probabilités, je viens de gagner au loto et j'ai tiré le gros lot, je le garde. Alors non ce ne sera pas deux, ni trois, ni cent fois… Je vais m'ancrer dans ton corps pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Tu restes avec moi, c'est compris ? Lui dit-il fermement. Il la posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, toujours en elle et la fixa. Ce n'était pas de la gourmandise, de l'envie ni du jeu qui apparut dans ses yeux mais de la sincérité. Il ne plaisantait pas ! Pour toute réponse elle joignit leurs lèvres et, conquérante et goulue, entra dans sa bouche pour lier leurs langues. Il profita de cet instant qu'elle acceptait enfin de lui donner en grognant de satisfaction. Il sentit comme une gêne au niveau de sa prédominance mais continua à s'activer dans sa chair, sachant que d'ici un moment, tout serait juste parfait. Il la souleva pour la conduire dans la chambre.

Personne ne revit les deux tourtereaux et nul s'en n'inquiéta mais tout le monde s'accorda à dire que la voisine du 3ème était devenue bien aimable.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble des reviewers qui ne sont définitivement pas insensibles à cet OS pour mon plus grand bonheur. Un immense MERCI ! Vraiment. Pour le coup, je suis bluffée... Quel hommage pour Kol ! Je suis aux anges. Sincèrement... Je vous applaudis.**

**Réponse aux reviews annonymes :**

**Brokenheart** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Pour te répondre, j'annonce dès le départ que je sers le Kolorine dans cet OS. Il n'est donc pas question de Klaus. Je ne crois pas m'économiser pour le Klaroline puisque j'en suis à 38 chapitres sur « Pour une autre danse ». C'est mon premier ship et mon seul. Pour cet OS, je l'explique en haut. J'ai voulu faire plaisir aux fans du couple. J'ai des reviewers qui m'ont fait des appels du pied. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour répondre à leur frustration, j'ai tenté de mettre ma pierre à leur édifice et j'y ai pris un immense plaisir, sache-le. Klaus n'a pas sa place dans cet OS. C'est comme si nous étions dans un monde parallèle en fait et dans ce monde là, il n'est pas question de Klaroline mais de Kolorine. C'est tout ! Désolée. Bisous.

**Loveklaus** : Et oui les team Kolorine existent et les pauvres sont bien mal loties niveau fictions. Je suis également une team Klaus. Et j'adore le Klaroline ! Je ne vais pas entrer dans des polémiques. Tu connais sans doute les arguments des Klaro et moi des antis. Toutes les séries qui durent sur plusieurs saisons ont cette problématique des filles ou des garçons qui passent de bras en bras. Quoiqu'il en soit je respecte toutes les teams. Merci pour ta review.

**Guest : **J'ai fermé les yeux en lisant le début de ta review et je n'en ai retenu que la fin. Merci ! C'est pas ce que tu dis qui me gêne, c'est la manière dont tu le dis. Tu n'as pas tort sur tout mais tu n'as pas forcément raison sur tout non plus. Quand même tu y vas fort avec Elena. Je l'ai dit et je le répète, toutes les séries qui durent sur plusieurs saisons ont cette problématique des filles ou des garçons qui passent de bras en bras. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie n'y échappent pas !

**Nomie** : Coucou toi ! Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place. Je glisserais à mon copain une copie de cet OS en surlignant les parties lemon puis je lui enverrai ta review. S'il n'est pas bête et qu'il fait le rapprochement, tu risques de te faire coincer dans un ascenseur ! ptdr

**Pattenrond** : Merci pour ta review et tes gentillesses. Le top !

**Lilas** : Compte tenu des reviews qui ne cessent d'arriver. Il ne laisse pas indifférent c'est clair. Une suite ? Je voudrais dormir un peu de temps en temps ! lol Je ne sais pas. Avec moi tout est toujours possible. On verra. Bisous et merci merci merci.

**LyraParledOr** : Je vais te renvoyer à ma réponse à **Brokenheart** où j'explique ma démarche. Klaus n'est pas parti à la chasse, l'histoire de cet OS n'est pas Klaroline mais Kolorine. C'est tout simple. Merci pour ta review. Et t'inquiète pas, je suis Klaroline, et j'arrive prochainement sur « Pour une autre danse » où il est question de Klaroline justement.

**SoannaLittle7** : Merci pour tous les adjectifs ! lol Je suppose que tu fais référence à « Pour une autre danse », ma fiction klarolienne, mon bébé dans ta review. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu en entendes des louanges. Ça me rappelle qu'il va falloir que je m'y mette, je ne l'oublie pas !

**Guest 2** : Je n'ai pas gardé ta review. Elle ne concernait pas mon OS. Désolée !

**CherryOnTheCake** : Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment sur « le petit bijou ». Je trouve l'expression très sensuelle non ? Je vais la replacer quelque part ! lol Si seulement je ne recevais que des reviews comme la tienne. Merciiiiiiiiii.

**SeleniaKlaroline** : Je vais finir pas ne plus savoir quoi dire. Le compteur s'emballe ! mdr Ecoute ! Je suis ravie que aies aimé cet OS.

**Lil Chan** : Ptdr ! Ben dis donc ! Je crois que le lemon manquait vraiment côté Kolorine. C'est vraiment l'ours en captivité ! ptdr Je commence à m'inquiéter… Je vais être harcelée de demandes ! ptdr Merci pour ta super review.

**Smizekk** : Ben v'là autre chose. Il va falloir que je rembourse les culottes. J'ai rigolé mais rigolé en te lisant si tu savais… Imagine le fait divers… Un auteur du site FF vient d'être condamné à rembourser toutes les culottes usagées de ses lecteurs. Il est ruiné ! ptdr Pardon mais, tu me fais penser à des bêtises hein ! Merciiiiiiiii, j'adore les gens qui s'assument.

**DiaboloHell658** : Décidément, je vais devoir me taire et ne plus bouder les lecteurs anonymes en me disant que tout le monde s'en fout parce que j'ai fait le plein de review ce soir comme jamais auparavant ! Je ne m'en plains pas, je suis juste ravie. Apparemment tu as lu d'autres choses de moi, c'est cool. Merci pour les compliments, pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère.

**Miss Kol **: Coucou Madame ! Merci pour ta review. J'ai rigolé quand tu as parlé de « la tour infernale ». Ca m'a renvoyé au cœur de cet OS. Malheureusement, tu m'as ramené à la réalité avec ta tour de la terreur versus Mickey. C'est un rating « M », que vient faire une souris ici ? Franchement Miss Kol, tu exagères ! Je plaisante.

**Lexi** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Par contre pour le « Ta FF ma toute retournée et Chamboulée! » je ne connais qu'une méthode, les fesses dans une cuvette avec des glaçons ! Excuse-moi deux minutes, ça sonne à la porte… Oups, je vais devoir te laisser, ma commande de 500 kg de glace est arrivée. Au vu des reviews, je prévois cette fois pour vous toutes pour le prochain Lemon. Ptdr Et ouiiiii, elle est tombée sur toi celle-là ! Désolée. Bisous

**Rubi** : J'ai adoré ta review surtout le "tout ça à cause de toi". Ben voilà, je vais devoir endosser "tes chaleurs" en plus de mes nuits d'écriture... C'est pas un peu facile ? Je dis non, non, non ! J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire des miennes ! ptdr

**blood-of-vampire** : Encore une histoire de culotte. Pourtant tu sembles connaître mon écriture alors en cas de procès, j'invoquerai les circonstances atténuantes disant que tu étais parfaitement au courant et je demanderai à ce que tu viennes lire un passage du lemon à la barre ! Qu'on mette un peu d'ambiance dans le tribunal ! ptdr Merci pour ta review très drôle et pour tous tes compliments !

**Houna843** : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'apprend que j'ai une réputation... Je me dis laquelle, curieuse ? Peut-être celle d'être génialissime ! Et là, patatra les boulasses... Je te cite "Tu as la réputation d'écrire des trucs hyper osés" ! Comment dois-je le prendre ? Je m'interroge ! Bon ben, tant pis pour moi, je serai contrainte de changer de pseudo bientôt pour "MilleDélices" ptdr. C'est moins classe que Klarolisia quand même mais tellement plus érotique ! Enfin je dirai pour rebondir sur ton " le lemon était très très citronné", qu'heureusement qu'il me reste un zeste d'humour ! niarck niarck

**Lupe** : Bonjour Lupe ! Merci pour ta review détaillée qui livre ton ressenti pour la série et mon OS. Je vais te répondre par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit mais j'apprécie vraiment le temps que tu as pris pour t'expliquer. Alors pour les clés du logement, je m'étais imaginée pour ma part, connaissant Kol, qu'il sortirait un double à un moment ou un autre avec un sourire malicieux ! lol Pour le fait qu'il partage son sang facilement : comme tu dis, nous sommes dans un monde vampirique et il est très vieux. il est expliqué clairement qu'il a envie d'elle au premier regard. Plus les minutes passent et plus il la désire. Dès le départ, elle le gifle littéralement (c'est une image), il décide de laisser croire qu'il habite au 33ème au lieu du 3ème pour passer un moment avec elle. Il aime jouer. Mais il comprend que la partie n'est pas facile et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment la langue dans sa poche l'attire d'autant plus. Je crois, pour ma part qu'il est du genre à passer outre quelques considérations "personnelles" si ça lui donne l'assurance de prendre son pied, il y a déjà goûté donc il sait où il va je crois. Et il me semble qu'on comprend à la gêne qu'il éprouve deux fois qu'elle est définitivement quelqu'un de particulier pour lui. Comme un vampirique coup de foudre en fait. Mais ce n'est que ma vision des choses. Enfin pour la phrase sur les brunes. Il y a ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on pense. Il la cherche mais elle ne veut pas jouer, elle le repousse alors il la pique. Si elle avait été rousse, alors il aurait préféré les blondes. lol Voilà ! j'espère t'avoir éclairée sur mon approche. Merci encore. Bisous

**Saphira** : Coucou toi ! Oui oui oui, c'est bien clair pour moi... Je t'ai perdu à la lecture à un moment ou un autre. Je plaisante ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Ça fait tellement plaisir d'en recevoir si tu savais. Et là c'est impressionnant la quantité ! J'ai jamais vu ça. C'est moi qui vais finir par rougir.

**Juliette** : A ce rythme là, je vais passer mes nuits à écrire et mes journées à répondre aux reviews... A choisir, je prends quand même, je me reposerai une fois morte lol. Écoute, comme je l'ai dit je suis klaroline pour ma part mais je voulais servir le Kolorine et je suis enchantée de voir comme vous en êtes contents. Kol n'avait aucun "rating M". Il en a à présent. Alors pour Caroline, je dirai simplement qu'elle vient au sexe par manque au départ c'est clair mais elle découvre dans ses bras des sensations encore jamais éprouvées. Du coup, elle y retourne vite. Et à la fin, quand il lui dit sincèrement qu'il la veut dans sa vie, elle répond par un savoureux baiser. Tout est dit ! Et si on ne les a jamais revus... C'est sans doute qu'ils sont très occupés ! ptdr Alors pour le lemon, j'ai horreur des vulgarités. Je trouve que ça coupe tout ! C'est juste mon point du vue. Je veille à ne pas l'être. Pour un deuxième chapitre ? Je ne sais pas, je ne dis pas non... Mais je ne dis pas oui non plus. On verra ! Merci beaucoup.

**lilly-rose** : Merci Lilly pour ta review mais je crois que c'est trop tard pour le "on aimerait l'avoir dans son lit ton kol". Caroline a bien compris son intérêt, prouvant sa grande intelligence et par malheur kol n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Bref c'est la loose totale pour nous cet OS. Je vais m'envoyer une réclamation ! ptdr

**coco-des-iles** : Bonsoir Coco ! Ben nous voilà dans de beaux draps avec un lac gelé ! mdr Ne donne pas les coordonnées parce qu'avec le nombre de personnes qui disent avoir eu chaud, j'ai peur qu'il n'en reste rien une fois que nous nous serons tous posés dedans. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas pensé à une suite. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferai pas mais dans l'immédiat je suis dans autre chose ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Takenya** : Super ta review. Je suis tellement contente qu'il vous plaise. Et même si le Kolorine ne restera qu'un rêve pour TVD, ici il existe bel et bien.

**KhassidyMasen** : Et oui, température quand tu nous tiens. Merci pour tous les compliments. Et pour la suite, on verra je ne sais pas mais c'est vrai qu'il y a dans le Kolorine comme une combustion. C'est un couple très intéressant assurément. Je suis ravie pour le petit copain... Et pour l'ascenseur, c'est pas grave, cette scène demande des répétitions. Commence à la jouer sans le décor ! ptdr. Bisous.

**Scrat** : Je te remercie pour ta review... Et compte tenu de l'engouement pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que c'est très tentant pour moi de faire un deuxième chapitre au moins pour tous vous remercier... J'y pense ! Si j'arrive à faire quelque chose du même niveau... Alors on se reverra ! Sinon bonne route. Bisous.

**aurelia1979** : Bonsoir toi ! Et maintenant le congélo ! hi hi hi Vous avez des idées je vous jure. Incroyable ! lol J'ai noté pour la suite ! lol

**like-lemon** : Décidément... Que pourrait-il bien se passer après ça hein ? Que de demandes, c'est fou ! La fin frustrante ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! ptdr Merci pour ta review petite filoute.

**Mimi** : Oui ! Pour Noël 2015... Sinon tu peux te rabattre sur Polo, Allan etc... Ptdr Et pense à ne pas abuser du congélo ! Imagine qu'il pète et que je mette un deuxième chapitre hein ? Tu fais quoi à ce moment là ? hi hi hi ... Je plaisante... Merci pour ta review. Bisous

**Ashly1Rose** : Quand j'ai lu que tu allais être vulgaire, je me suis demandée à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée mais non... Tout va pour le mieux ! lol OUF ! Merci pour tant de compliments. Je vais finir le derrière dans le congélo, pas à cause de l'OS mais des reviews. Un comble quand on y pense quand même ! Merci beaucoup Ashly.

**YeYel29** : Coucou toi ! Ce n'est pas une fiction, au départ c'est un OS... Mais comme les lecteurs sont là, je pense sérieusement à ajouter un deuxième chapitre. Tu dis "pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais en vrai" mais je te rassure, ça m'est arrivé. Non pas de croiser un vampire psychopathe (je rassure toute ma famille) mais quelqu'un de délicieux tout de même. Ensuite pour ce qui est de l'expérience vécue... Je laisse ça à ta débordante imagination ! lol Bisous et merci d'être passée par ici.

**AlienRoswell** : Tout d'abord merci d'être passée par ici ! On m'a demandé du koline, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant justement le fait que kol puisse vouloir se poser un peu. Pour Caroline, ça pourrait lui permettre justement d'explorer des facettes des relations amoureuses qu'elle ne connait pas encore. Pour moi le koline c'est clairement de la dynamite. C'est le genre de relation qui va au-delà de la raison, c'est chimique et incontrôlable en fait. Pour les triangles amoureux, j'ai franchement horreur de ça également donc aucun intérêt. Et puis au départ, c'est un OS pour satisfaire les koline. Je t'avoue réfléchir à un deuxième chapitre puisque tout le monde semble vraiment apprécier le premier. On va voir si j'y parviens ou pas ... lol


	2. Chapter 2 - Tête à queue sur la route 66

Bonsoir à tous !

Vous connaissez la formule… C'est qui qui ? Ben c'est bibi !

Je me suis absentée quelques temps pour prendre un peu de recul, me ressourcer si vous préférez. Mais sachez que je suis revenue souvent sur cet OS, non pour mes lignes mais pour vos reviews. Je les ai lues et relues tant et plus… Comme vous savez, c'était un one shot au départ mais compte tenu de votre engouement, de vos remerciements, de vos encouragements et de votre investissement, j'ai pris le temps mais j'ai décidé de vous en donner un two shots sous la forme d'un deuxième chapitre qui suit donc le premier. Je ne l'ai pas écrit avant parce que j'avais tout simplement peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur du premier. Je ne dis pas qu'il l'est mais j'ai tenté. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, soyez-en certains. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'avoir été là ! Un troisième chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai également repris l'écriture de "Pour une autre danse" dont le chapitre devrait arriver dans la soirée et fait un OS Klaro qui sera en ligne dans les heures qui arrivent.

Et à bientôt… J'espère !

Bibi demi-auteur

* * *

**Tête à queue sur la route 66**

Quelques rayons perçaient le jour entre les rideaux de la chambre à coucher, et les faisceaux ainsi invités venaient mourir sur la table de chevet. Caroline dormait à poings fermés. Kol s'était installé sur le fauteuil en cuir de style anglais face au lit et la contemplait. La nuit avait été très mouvementée à ce troisième étage de la « Trump tower » de Chicago. Les deux amants s'étaient consumés durant des heures et avaient fini par succomber à l'appel du sommeil, exténués par leurs charnelles cabrioles. Pourtant, alors que le soleil pointait haut dans le ciel et à peine la paupière levée, l'originel avait sauté du lit irrésistiblement attiré par le plaisir de l'observer. Quelle est belle pensait-il ! Ses cheveux ondulés couvrant en partie son cou, ses mains délicatement ramenées sous sa joue, ses yeux fermés, ses traits détendus. Il convint qu'elle était « magnifique » et se ravisa pour un « splendide », adjectif qui lui sciait mieux puis entreprit de chercher un autre mot plus juste encore, hésita sur « sublime » et se fixa enfin sur un « madime », juste contraction des trois. Elle valait au moins ça. Il sourit à sa trouvaille alors qu'il penchait la tête pour la détailler plus encore. Il se souvint aussi que c'était le jour de Noël et se dit qu'à défaut de sapin, son cadeau était là, délicatement empaqueté sous une épaisse couverture. Le plus discrètement possible il tendit sa jambe et coinça un coin du tissu entre deux de ses orteils qu'il tira tout doucement laissant découvrir la nuque, puis le dos de la jeune vampire dénudée. Caroline ramena la couverture sur ses épaules laissant l'originel boudeur. Elle commença à bouger lentement. Kol vint s'allonger auprès d'elle, câlinant son bras pour manifester sa présence et la tirer gentiment de son sommeil. Elle devait s'enduire le corps de lait car il sentait la noix de coco. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était réceptive, il lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Joyeux noël Caroline ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. En se pressant contre elle, son présent dressé sur ses fesses. Elle bougea un peu, il dessina un large sourire.

- Tu fais bien d'en parler, tiens ! J'en avais tout un sac pour mon Noël mais tu les as offert à ta voisine ! En bougonnant. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit dans le coussin, se maudissant de ne pas tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de s'exprimer.

- Je croyais que c'était pour l'anniversaire d'une copine ? D'un ton très moqueur.

- Tu as dit toi-même que c'était trop pour un anniversaire. S'insurgea-t-elle. De toute façon, elle s'était faite prendre, mieux valait tenter de reporter la faute sur lui.

- Justement, j'ai de quoi remplacer. Glissant une main sur sa hanche. Elle répondit d'un ton soupçonneux :

- J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une grosse arnaque ton cadeau.

- Ce n'est qu'un T20E4 !

- Oui c'est bien ce que je disais, une ENORME entourloupe.

- Bon je te laisse tranquille. En l'embrassant sur l'épaule et en allant pour se lever, priant surtout pour qu'elle le rappelle.

- Grrrr ! Grogna-t-elle. Il revint à son contact tout sourire et elle lui dit :

- Depuis quand une femme qui ronchonne au réveil dit « non » ? Il n'attendait que ça et se frotta contre elle généreusement pour reprendre sa position.

- J'en prends note Mademoiselle. Et pour se justifier, elle trouva la réplique parfaite.

- De toute façon, il est très indélicat de refuser un cadeau. Elle le prononça sur un ton dépité, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix. Au fond, il n'en était rien. Après la nuit passée avec lui, elle était partante pour des acrobaties supplémentaires. D'ailleurs les petits mouvements circulaires appuyés contre l'offrande de Kol trahissaient ses lascives pensées. Ils batifolaient, et pour ce jeu là l'issue était inévitable, certains l'auraient peut-être censuré du fait de la tension régnant dans la chambre mais il ne fait nul doute qu'ils auraient regardé par le trou de la serrure pour se délecter de la suite.

- Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner Caroline.

- Je ne sais pas si tu y parviendras. Il fila avec sa vitesse vampirique et revint presque aussitôt se repositionner à ses côtés un objet bleu azur entre les mains. Il l'alluma.

- Voyons un peu à quoi pourrait bien servir ce petit canard vibrant. Il le lui passa sur l'épaule. Tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un bec ! Il a l'air très vorace et il fit mine de lui attaquer le cou. Elle pouffa de rire. Elle avait prévu de passer un Noël différent et il est clair qu'il l'était. Elle avait perdu son sac à malices soit mais elle réalisait qu'il pouvait être encore plus exaltant de partager ses jouets à deux. Et Kol, de par sa grande décontraction et son expérience de la femme s'y prêtait bien volontiers. Il avait l'art de détendre l'atmosphère d'une petite phrase, la faisant rire plutôt que de l'embarrasser. Du coup, tout semblait naturel et elle devenait réceptive à de nouvelles expériences moins courantes dirons-nous. Il retira les draps qui les couvraient les envoyant au pied du lit. Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et commença à la papouiller avec l'objet. Il enduit le bec de salive et le lui posa délicatement sur le bout de son mamelon, l'autre main caressant sa hanche et allant en bas de son dos en insistant sur les reins. Il la regardait intensément. Kol adorait la voir s'éveiller aux plaisirs. Ses joues rosissaient petit à petit par l'émotion et la chaleur qui envahissait son ventre se propageait aux autres parties du corps la rendant délicieuse. Ses yeux gourmands prenaient la forme d'une amande, ils paraissaient plus grands, ses pupilles se dilataient et elle entrouvrait légèrement ses lèvres gonflées d'envie. Elle dégageait alors une sensualité qu'il l'excitait tant qu'il aurait pu la manger sur l'instant, mais prit entre le plaisir de la regarder et celui de la consommer, il restait un moment à la détailler. Il n'est rien de plus adorable qu'une femme qui succombe au désir pensait-il. Quand tous les signes furent réunis, il s'assura de l'index qu'elle était réceptive à une approche plus intime en la caressant au niveau du pubis. Il glissa son doigt entre ses lèvres. La jeune blonde respirant profondément et son bassin s'activant, il la positionna sur le ventre et se colla derrière lui serrant les jambes en l'embrassant sur les épaules et la nuque. Il passa sa main sous son bas-ventre et alla mettre la queue du canard au contact de son bouton d'or. Elle gémit de plaisir. Les vibrations redoutables de l'objet lui firent rapidement atteindre un haut degré d'excitation. Quand elle commença à geindre il s'introduit doucement en elle et la sentit humide. Il fit quelques va-et-vient et décida d'humecter le canard pour satisfaire plus encore sa blonde. Comme à son habitude il prit le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse l'accueillir entièrement, sachant que tôt ou tard, il pourrait s'exprimer plus rudement. Elle respirait fort, lâchant des cris qu'il écoutait comme la mélodie d'un grand concertiste. Mais il en voulait encore, toujours plus, elle, lui, eux en fusion. Alors il s'affaira plus vite, plus fort, plus loin et attendit qu'elle lui offre plus de décibels. Elle n'en pouvait plus et approchait de l'explosion, il se décida à placer ses jambes entre les siennes, les lui ouvrant et la surprenant puisque ainsi positionné, il contrôlait l'écartement et par conséquent la profondeur de l'ébat. Elle apprécia ainsi le généreux gabarit de l'originel et ils se mirent tous deux à haleter. Quelques secondes avant leur jouissance mutuelle il releva le buste, mis une main sur la chute de rein de la blonde, lui relevant légèrement les fesses et s'engouffra à perdre haleine pour les derniers coups de butoirs, puissants. Les deux amants rugirent de plaisir à s'en voiler la voix. Elle sentit la semence de Kol se répandre en elle. Il éteignit leur complice encore tremblant, roula sur le côté en emportant sa belle, bien décidé à ne pas les séparer tout de suite. C'était donc ça le paradis de la luxure ! Comment fait-on quand à peine l'acte terminé, on est déjà en manque se dit-il ? Il lui câlina le ventre et elle caressa sa cuisse un moment. Quand ils furent de nouveau sur terre et après l'avoir couverte de baisers pour la remercier il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la salle de bains, non sans oublier le canard qui méritait lui aussi une bonne douche. Ils se savonnèrent. Kol termina le premier et sortit afin de laisser à Caroline son intimité. Il prit une serviette qu'il se noua autour de la taille.

- Toi, tu viens avec Papa ! Dit-il en attrapant le canard.

- Non mais franchement. Plaisanta-t-elle. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, elle n'était pas dans ces considérations là.

- tsss tsss tsss ! Confisqué. Et il vint lui faire un smack. Elle voulut le titiller un peu.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est mon cadeau de Noël. Rends-le moi !

- Non ! Ton cadeau de Noël c'est moi… qui m'amuse avec ton canard bleu. Elle fit la moue.

- Si je n'étais pas prisonnière, je crois que je serai rentrée chez moi à l'heure qu'il est. Elle jouait bien entendu. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu s'enfuir.

- Prisonnière ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je te rappelle que tu as jeté les clefs de ton appartement par la fenêtre. Il sourit et revint sur ses pas lui glisser à l'oreille.

- Il y a un autre trousseau dans le tiroir de l'entrée. Il lui adressa un regard amusé.

- Tu ne te sauves pas jolie blonde ?

- Je ne bouge pas. De toute façon tu as un otage.

- Tout juste. Il caressa la tête du jouet comme s'il cherchait à le réconforter mais mima à Caroline un tranchage de gorge. Si elle partait, elle savait ce qu'il adviendrait du volatile. Elle aurait sa mort sur la conscience ! Et il sortit de la pièce.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard et lui déposa sur une des étagères, un jean et une chemise à lui.

- Je t'ai mis de quoi t'habiller décemment aujourd'hui. Le ton moqueur mais les pensées tournées vers la veille, les yeux brillants de souvenirs de nuisette transparente.

- Gna gna gna ! Plaisanta-t-elle les cheveux plein de shampoing.

Elle resta un moment et fit le point sur ses dernières vingt-quatre heures. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle s'imaginait annonçant à Elena la grande nouvelle. « Allo Elena ? C'est Care, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, un nouveau petit ami, Kol Mikaelson. Elle s'imagina la réaction d'Elena qui se serait évanouie ou tombée morte à l'annonce du nom du prétendant et explosa de rire. Elle tenta de se calmer de peur de voir revenir l'originel, inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Elle réalisa que depuis le décès de sa mère, elle n'avait plus fait de projet, qu'elle avait vécu au jour le jour, allant d'une ville à l'autre sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Que fuyait-elle finalement ? Et là, rien que de penser à parler de sa relation naissante en disait long sur ce qu'elle vivait intérieurement. Était-ce un coup de foudre ? Elle aimait bien ce vampire, trop bien ! Et ce qu'on apprécie follement nous fragilise tout autant. Alors son visage se ternit un peu. Elle chassa ses idées noires, sortit de la douche et se sécha. Elle enfila les vêtements, pris le cordon d'un peignoir pour se faire une ceinture, fit un nœud à la chemise pour la féminiser et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle se tourna et admira son derrière dans la glace. Elle se trouva parfaite. Elle releva la marque du pantalon, se promettant d'en acheter quelques uns dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Elle appela Kol. Sans réponse, elle le chercha dans l'appartement. Il s'était rendormi. Elle s'émut de le voir dans le profond sommeil du juste et se satisfit de la pensée de l'avoir exténué. Un travail parfaitement exécuté se surprit-elle à penser, fière ! Ça lui donnait cette assurance dans la démarche que beaucoup d'hommes appréciaient chez elle. Elle alla à l'entrée et chercha le trousseau de clés. Elle ouvrit la porte, contente de constater qu'ils pourraient sortir de l'appartement sans avoir à le cambrioler de l'intérieur, une première quand même. Et elle commença à flâner, elle alla regarder par la fenêtre. Leurs appartements étaient disposés de la même manière du coup elle avait déjà tous les repères, seule la vue différait vraiment. Du troisième on voyait très bien la rue et elle se disait que d'ordinaire, il devait y avoir beaucoup d'animations. Elle au contraire, au trentième étage se sentait presque dans les nuages et quand elle regardait vers le bas, elle avait cette sensation de vertige proche de l'étourdissement. Paradoxalement elle aimait la ressentir, elle avait l'impression l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle pourrait voler. Elle réalisa que Kol était bien un garçon et malgré ses mille ans, comme tous les hommes il adorait les objets Hi-tech. Il ne manquait de rien, TV, hi-fi, vidéo dernier cri, frigo américain etc... Monsieur ne se refusait rien. Elle entra dans la salle à manger et découvrit, posée négligemment sur la table une enveloppe déchirée. Elle fut attirée par les petits cœurs dessinés à la place de l'expéditeur. Elle tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que Kol dormait toujours et n'entendit rien. Elle alla s'en assurer en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Rien ne bougeait ! Elle savait que ça ne se faisait pas de lire le courrier des autres mais tous ces petits dessins l'interpellaient. Elle alla s'installer devant la télé et commença à jouer de la zapette. Pourtant lui revenait en tête ce qu'elle avait découvert. Au bout d'une heure, n'en pouvant plus elle se leva, et y retourna. Elle toucha le papier, hésitante et n'y résistant plus déplia la lettre. Elle lut :

Coucou mon poulet ! J'espère que tu es en forme. Je passe dans ton secteur début Janvier et je ne manquerai pas de venir te rendre une petite visite. Débarrasse-toi de toutes tes greluches s'il te plait. Tu me connais, je ne peux résister à l'appel de la tour infernale, que de bons souvenirs entre nous du reste ! Rien que d'y penser j'en salive d'avance. Il nous faut absolument remettre ça. Prévois trois jours. C'est ce qu'il me faut pour me repaître.

A très bientôt.

Rose

Ce fut le choc pour elle. C'était donc sa marque de fabrique. C'est comme ça qu'il s'assurait les faveurs des ses conquêtes, en leur faisant découvrir « la tour infernale », la position qu'elle avait elle-même expérimentée dans l'ascenseur. Elle se demanda si ses maîtresses avaient le droit à un deuxième tour, et à quel moment il leur annonçait qu'elles devaient débarrasser le plancher. Elle passa de l'euphorie à la colère en quelques millièmes de secondes. Elle remit tout en place et s'apprêta à partir mais, folle de rage, elle fit demi-tour et débarqua en furie dans la chambre, attrapant au passage une bat de base-ball accrochée au mur. Elle lui assena un coup qui le réveilla net bien qu'à moitié assommé.

- Oh merdeee ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit-il encore dans les vapes.

- Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ton petit manège ? Et elle lui en remit un bon coup.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je pars, ne me cherche pas ! Je suis en entretien privé avec Polo, Tino, Alban, Nico, Allan, Fredo et Tristan. Des mecs montés à faire pâlir des juments de jalousie. En faisant demi tour. Et elle se promit de retourner faire un tour à la grotte aux mille délices dès le lendemain. Il se leva pour la rattraper mais nu il décida de remettre au moins sa serviette. Il se précipita pour l'arrêter au moment où elle fermait la porte. Il glissa ses doigts et se les fit pincer.

- Aieeeeeee ! Rassuré d'avoir encore les dix, il ouvrit la porte, découvrant Caroline attendant l'ascenseur. Il sortit sur le palier au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Elle s'engouffra dans l'élévateur et il vit sa voisine s'avancer, souriante et allant pour le saluer. Quand elle réalisa qu'il était à moitié nu, elle se ravisa écarquilla les yeux et se décida à rentrer chez elle. Kol alla pour arrêter la fermeture des portes, sans succès. Il vit juste Caroline le regarder et lui adresser un dernier au revoir du majeur. Il tapa du poing sur le mur.

- Et mer-deeee ! Il rentra chez lui, et avec sa vitesse vampirique se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il sauta dans un jean, manqua de se vautrer, enfila ses chaussures et partit à nouveau sur le pallier. Il vit qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle mais qu'elle sortait puisqu'elle descendait. Il attrapa ses clés et son blouson et fila à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée mais avait continué en direction des sous-sols. Le parking ! se dit-il. Il reprit donc les escaliers et arriva au niveau –1. Aucun bruit ! Il partit pour le –2. Au moment où il s'engagea, il entendit le bruit d'un moteur et vit la jeune blonde se diriger vers lui. Il se mit en travers de la route en lui faisant des signes pour qu'elle s'arrête mais contrairement à ses attentes, elle accéléra au point de faire patiner ses roues et manqua de le renverser. Une chance pour lui, il se dégagea de justesse, sentant la carrosserie du véhicule le frôler. Sa voiture n'étant qu'à quelques pas, il se précipita à l'intérieur et démarra à son tour. Il put la rattraper et se colla juste derrière en klaxonnant. Quand elle le vit dans son rétroviseur, elle commença à zigzaguer. Du coup il mit de la distance pour qu'elle prenne moins de risques et se félicita d'avoir fait le plein de carburant quelques jours auparavant. Mais c'était sans compter sur le tempérament de la jeune vampire. Et oui ! Il y a toujours un prix à payer pour une fille volcanique au lit. Elle l'est bien souvent tout autant en furie ! Et pour le coup, Caroline était bien décidée à semer ce Mikaelson qui était finalement à la hauteur de son patronyme, une raclure ! La marque de fabrique de la famille. Elle se jura que plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait et qu'elle rayerait cette famille de sa vie pour l'éternité. Ils sont tous tarés se dit-elle. Kol vit un feu passer à l'orange à cinquante mètres et pensa qu'enfin il pourrait quand elle stopperait lui faire couper le moteur pour une explication musclée. Nullement affolée, elle mit le pied au plancher et fonça tout droit. Il pensa qu'elle était vraiment complètement siphonnée mais comme elle, il enfonça la pédale. Les voitures de la rue perpendiculaire démarrèrent et comme dans un film, ils arrivèrent à passer dans une synchronisation parfaite sous les protestations des automobilistes qui ne se gênèrent pas pour les klaxonner. Il sourit. Elle avait le don d'éveiller en lui des sensations particulières. Elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle le retournait. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui échappe. Elle s'engagea sur l'autoroute et serpenta entre les obstacles mais elle comprit qu'il ne lâcherait rien. Elle fit mine de mettre son clignotant pour prendre la route 66, la plus connue des Etats-Unis. Sentant la ruse il était sur ses gardes et elle se positionna sur la voie pour sortir mais il sentait qu'au dernier moment elle mettrait un coup de volant. C'est ce qu'elle fit du reste mais c'est là qu'était sa feinte justement. Elle donna un grand coup à gauche et comme il l'avait anticipé, il fit de même mais aussitôt elle repartit sur la droite, et lui fit une signe d'adieu amical, deux majeurs tendus vers lui cette fois. Il tapa sur son volant de rage. Quelle diablesse ! Elle l'avait bien eu. Il stoppa net et décida de faire demi-tour sur l'autoroute pour pouvoir s'engager lui aussi dans l'embranchement. C'était dangereux c'est clair mais parfois il faut ce qu'il faut. Pendant ce temps, un large sourire aux lèvres, la blonde filait en chantant des paroles à l'encontre de l'originel que nous tairons pour des raisons évidentes de politesse. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, elle se détendit, ne voyant rien dans son rétroviseur, fière d'elle. Malheureusement, trop pensive elle négocia très mal un virage et partit en tête à queue. Elle se retrouva sur le bas côté, large fort heureusement et s'immobilisa. Elle tenta de redémarrer mais rien n'y fit, la voiture ne répondait plus. Elle pesta ! Ça faisait dix bonne minutes qu'elle attendait quand il arriva à son tour. Il roulait vite pour la rattraper. Quand il la vit sur le bas-côté adossée à sa voiture, lui faisant un signe sur sa montre pour lui dire « Pas bien brillant ! » il pila, ses pneus crissèrent mais il réussit à se garer à côté d'elle et sortit aussitôt pour la rejoindre.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu roules en marche arrière ou quoi. Se moqua-t-elle !

- Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu te moques de moi ? L'interrogea-t-il en la fixant. Elle se décida à avouer.

- J'ai vu une lettre sur la table, je m'ennuyais alors je l'ai lue… Elle parlait de la tour infernale. Apparemment c'est ta marque de fabrique, c'est comme ça que tu t'assures les bons services des filles. Il sourit…

- Pffffff..

- Tu es jalouse ? Il adorait l'idée, son compteur sexuel fit un bond et passa du – 350° à un + 100 000° en un instant. Il la regarda gourmand.

- Va te faire voir ! Et elle se dirigea sur la route pour faire du stop. Il fut étonné qu'elle ne reprenne pas le volant.

- Et ta voiture ? Elle ne répondit rien. Quelle enquiquineuse quand même ! Il lui cria :

- Rose c'est un code avec Rebekah. Et la tour infernale est l'attraction principale de la fête foraine du coin. Elle passe me voir en début d'année et comptait que nous y fassions un tour. La fratrie s'étaient réconciliée bien évidemment. La conversation fut musclée, soyez-en assurés mais tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Et sa sœur, peste à ses heures, adorait le faire tourner en bourrique. Elle le faisait exprès et y mettait de la minutie. Elle rédigeait ses lettres de façon à se faire passer pour une amoureuse faisant des petits cœurs sur l'enveloppe pour attirer l'attention, signant selon son humeur d'un prénom ou d'un autre et rigolait en imaginant qu'une des copines de Kol tombe dessus. Elle lui avait épargné le mouchoir imbibé de parfum cette fois. Et d'ordinaire l'originel s'en amusait aussi puisque ça ne comptait pas. Mais là c'était différent et forcément moins drôle. Caroline continua un peu à marcher mais se sentit extrêmement bête. Elle se mordit la lèvre de sa stupidité. Elle souffla, se retourna et vint vers lui.

- Pour la voiture, je suis en panne. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite se disant qu'elle les lui ferait toutes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand je tourne la clé, je n'ai rien.

- Je vais regarder ça ! Ouvre le capot s'il te plait.

- Et comment fait-on ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quoiiiii ? je suis une fille pas un mécano. Il lui caressa le visage en passant et entra dans sa voiture. Il activa la manette et sortit pour inspecter le moteur.

- Rends-moi service s'il te plait. Gare ma voiture derrière la tienne et ramène moi la boîte à outils qui est dans le coffre. En lui tendant les clés. Attention c'est une sportive et j'y tiens. Elle haussa les épaules pour lui dire « je sais conduire ! » et prit le trousseau.

- Elle s'installa et mis le contact. Tout se passait à merveille. Il leva la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle enclenchait la marche arrière. Elle accéléra mais ne connaissant pas le véhicule et ne sachant jauger la pédale d'accélération, elle fonça tout droit dans le vide. En prime elle s'était trompée et avait enclenché la marche avant. Elle eut juste le temps de sortir du véhicule alors que Kol arrivait, regardant tout en bas du ravin stupéfait la carcasse de sa chère corvette.

- Merde ! Ma bagnole !

- Il était moins une. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir. Lui fit-t-elle, soulagée.

- Parle pour toi ! En regardant sa voiture au fond du trou.

- On peut peut-être faire quelque chose ?

- Comme tu vois, elle a la roue gauche dans le volant. Je crains fort qu'elle ne soit irrécupérable. En plus, elle vient de prendre feu !

- Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'elle est en piteux état ! Constata-t-elle. Comme quoi, c'est pas de la qualité.

- Une chute de 15 mètres est fatale pour n'importe quelle voiture Caroline !

- Je suis un peu embêtée quand même.

- Un peu ?

- Ben oui quand même !

- Franchement je ne sais pas quoi dire Kol.

- Me donner une explication par exemple. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je … Je … J'ai confondu la marche arrière et la marche avant parce que dans ma voiture c'est exactement le contraire

- M'enfin quand même ! Tu es sûre d'avoir ton permis ?

- Oui.

- Non mais c'est fou ! J'hallucine.

- En même temps, en voulant mettre le clignotant j'ai vu que les essuie-glace ne fonctionnaient pas.

- Ça fait un peu cher la paire, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Je t'en achèterai une autre.

- C'est un modèle introuvable et elle m'a coûté les yeux de la tête, trois cents mille dollars.

- Je pensais à t'acheter une nouvelle paire d'essuie-glace. Elle réalisa. Quoi ? Trois cents mille dollars ? Des gens mettent ce prix dans une voiture ?

- Et en plus je l'ai vraiment payé avec mon argent celle là ! Pas d'hypnose, rien. Il était dépité !

- J'espère que tu as une bonne assurance alors. Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable une somme pareille pour une voiture. C'est même indécent. Elle s'éloigna, stoppa et revint sur ses pas.

- Bon ben je te rends au moins les clés. J'ai juste eu le temps..c Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et repartit.

- Sans rire ? Se dit-il, stupéfait par le culot de sa blonde. Au fond, il s'en fichait de la tôle. Il avait un nouveau centre d'intérêt se déhanchant sur le bas côté d'une route. Une jeune vampire blonde très maladroite et piètre conductrice, pour les créneaux tout du moins. Elle l'interpella.

- Tu viens ou il faut qu'on plante un bâton pour repérer l'endroit ? Pour elle, ce n'était finalement pas grand chose pour un vampire que de se procurer à moindre frais une nouvelle corvette non ? Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il arriva et la coinça contre sa voiture. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire, elle sursauta. En la voyant filer il se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas éclairci un point.

- Toi aussi tu me dois une bonne explication Caroline. C'est qui d'abord Polo, Allan et autres Tino Roco et Pepito ? Je ne sais plus précisément.

- Oh non ! lança-t-elle écarlate d'un coup.

- Si si !

- C'est rien d'important !

- Apparemment si, j'attends. Elle hésita un moment.

- Le nom que je donne à mes coquins. Avoua-t-elle.

- Tes coquins ? Elle serra les points et se maudit. La situation était déjà gênante mais elle devenait plus qu'embarrassante à présent. Elle baissa les yeux ce qui ne fit que renforcer la curiosité de Kol. Il s'impatienta.

- Alors ? Elle réfléchit à comment présenter les choses, tenta de trouver une histoire plausible mais ce qui lui vint en tête n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle finit par dire simplement.

- Les noms que je donne à mes jouets intimes. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle ajouta : « Et si tu rigoles je te tue ». Il serra les dents et figea ses muscles mais ses yeux brillaient de mille feu. Cette fille, mon dieu, cette fille était vraiment unique, il l'avait dans la peau. Et c'était la première fois que j'en achetais pour information.

- Là ! Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire. Tu m'as parlé de deux ans d'abstinence et vu l'état de manque dans lequel tu étais je n'ai eu aucun mal à te croire et… Il se rendit compte de sa maladresse et s'en voulut. Trop tard ! C'était lancé. Blessée, elle tenta de lui donner une claque mais il retint son bras qu'il maintint.

- Lâche-moi. Elle se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses.

- Excuse-moi Caroline, tu me chamboules complètement, je dis des conneries.

- C'est pas ça. Dit-elle !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Il était adorable avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi agréable, détendu, attentionné. Il la désarmait par son franc-parler, sa légèreté, son honnêteté.

- Parce que tu m'énerves Kol.

- Faux ! Tu es juste terrifiée à l'idée que la situation t'échappe parce que tu ressens des choses si intenses qu'elles te bouleversent à te retourner l'estomac que s'en est presque douloureux. C'est vrai ! C'est beaucoup plus simple de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ouais, Miss Contrôle ! A tout prendre, tu préfères ne rien vivre que de risquer de te perdre. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces… les yeux mouillés et baissa la tête peu fière de son malencontreux geste. Il lui saisit le bras et lui dit en colère :

- C'est déjà trop tard pour moi tu sais Caroline. Mais pour l'amour, il est une condition _sine qua non_, il faut être deux. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à explorer à nouveau le moteur de la voiture, le cœur serré.

Il sentit des doigts se faufiler dans sa main.

- Attends ! Il se figea, souffla et se retourna.

- C'est vrai, je suis terrifiée. Tu ne me fais faire que des bêtises. Elle hésita et lui lança. Montre-moi !

- Si je suis là, ce n'est pas du courage Caroline, mais de l'expérience. Je m'accroche pour ne pas te laisser partir parce que je sais que je ne retrouverai plus ce chatouillement dans le thorax à chaque fois que je te respire, il la prit par la taille pour l'amener au contact et l'inspira fort. Je l'ai ressenti une fois seulement dans toute mon existence et je l'ai laissé filer la peur au ventre. Et il n'est rien que j'ai plus regretté. Je ne sais pas où ça nous conduira, mais je ne veux pas passer à côté cette fois. Enfin si tu le permets. Elle l'enserra fort et il fit de même. Ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un à l'autre frénétiquement. Elle ouvrit son blouson et s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu. Il n'avait eu le temps que d'enfiler son jean. Elle engouffra sa tête et l'embrassa sur tout le torse. Il ouvrit la portière arrière du véhicule, ôta sa veste et s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle fit de même et vint se loger sur lui en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle et ils s'embrassèrent et se picorèrent. Les tensions donnent des réconciliations prometteuses. Ce fut rapidement passionnel. Elle se frottait contre lui et il la maintenait par les hanches pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Elle lui attrapa les mains et glissa vers ses cuisses pour défaire les boutons de son pantalon. N'ayant pu enfiler le moindre sous-vêtement elle put se ruer sur lui pour le consommer directement. Il gémit car gourmande elle n'hésita pas à le goûter largement. Elle commença par aller et venir, l'envoyant directement dans les airs mais passif, il ne résista pas longtemps. Il se redressa, lui faisant lâcher prise et lui retira son bas. Il profita de l'instant pour se débarrasser du haut également la laissant nue dans ses bras. D'une habile cabriole, il la retourna pour profiter lui aussi de ses délices, engouffrant sa tête dans son pubis, et sa langue sur son bouton d'or. De son côté, elle reprit son œuvre aussi. C'est ainsi qu'il expérimentèrent leur premier « tête à queue » ensemble, enfin le deuxième de la journée pour Caroline si on comptait celui qu'elle avait fait avec sa voiture en arrivant. Kol avait baptisé ainsi cette légendaire position plus connue sous la forme d'un six et d'un neuf juxtaposés. C'était une excellente recette. Équitable, chacun des convives pouvait se repaître, et avec une dose d'envie et quelques louches de caresses buccales, que d'explosions en bouche. Le juste partage. Savoir doser son plaisir bercé des gémissements de l'autre, laisser monter l'exaltation, s'envoler ensemble, respirer, se calmer, faire languir, s'aimer tout simplement. Et au final, se goûter, se dévorer et s'abreuver. Les papilles émoustillées, les fluides de l'autre en récompense et des jouissances exceptionnelles. Tout le monde est gagnant. Ils en furent convaincus quand leur orgasme respectif arriva, laissant la blonde les jambes flageolantes, tremblant de tout son être et le brun tendu, les muscles durs comme des pierres pompant dans sa chair pour lui offrir une lampée de lui bien méritée. Elle changea de position et vint se blottir contre lui. Ils se regardèrent et finirent sur un dernier plaisir, un long baiser.

Quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits et partagé une longue étreinte, Caroline s'amusa à retirer la buée accumulée sur la fenêtre, témoin de leur douce folie. Elle songea également qu'on présente souvent les banquettes comme étant inconfortables mais conclut que ce n'est qu'une idée reçue, elles peuvent laisser des empreintes dans le cœur délicieuses. Il la voyait songeuse et entreprit de lui caresser la poitrine. Elle le ramena à la réalité.

- Ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen pour rentrer Kol. Et on n'a pas vu une voiture depuis qu'on est là. Ils auraient pu en passer des centaines, que leurs occupations les auraient fait les ignorer de toute façon.

- Attends je vais remettre la cosse de la batterie ça devrait aller. Tu as dû arriver un peu fort et elle s'est retirée. C'est rien.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? En lui tapant l'épaule. Il la regarda étonné.

- J'en ai connu des filles qui avaient de l'aplomb Caroline, mais un culot comme le tien jamais ! En la chatouillant et l'amenant à lui.

- Pas si vite ! Tenta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu as bousillé ma voiture. Tu vas me la rembourser en nature et on passe tout de suite au deuxième pneu. Elle le repoussa et se figea un instant, joueuse.

- Minute papillon, je réfléchis… Dit-elle en mimant la fameuse sculpture de Rodin « le penseur ».

- Bon Kico, coucouche panier alors. Prenant son pantalon dans les mains.

- Kico ?

- Son petit nom ! Regardant la bête flétrie pour l'heure entre ses jambes et faisant référence, moqueur, aux petits noms que Caroline donnait à ses jouets. Elle lui mit un autre coup.

- Maisssss, c'était pour mes coquins. Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer.

- Tu plaisantes, je suis trop content d'avoir éliminé mes concurrents directs. Le regard joueur.

- Non mais sérieusement Kol, Kico ? C'est ridicule, non ?

- Ce n'est pas le nom qui compte, si ? Et puis Hulk c'est pas un peu prétentieux ? Elle trouva ce surnom plutôt juste, surtout après la transformation ! Seule la couleur faisait défaut mais le premier était finalement plus charmant.

- Va pour Kico ! En lui arrachant son pantalon des mains, le jetant sur le siège conducteur et se dirigeant sur ses lèvres. Mais à une condition.

- Une condition ? Lui dit-il surpris Laquelle ? feignant la méfiance.

- Cette fois c'est moi qui mène de débat ! Il aimait prendre le contrôle pendant l'acte mais elle n'était pas d'accord cette fois. Il l'approcha de lui et lui dit simplement.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Elle l'embrassa.

Rapidement réceptif, Hulk enfin Kico s'éveilla sous les caresses de sa maîtresse. Quand il fut complètement dressé, elle s'installa au dessus de Kol et descendit se frotter contre lui. Elle pouvait faire comme elle voulait cette fois. C'était à lui de subir et avec la complicité de son nouveau jouet elle ne doutait pas de l'emporter avec elle. D'un habile coup de bassin elle enfourcha Kico et commença à manœuvrer de subtils déhanchements. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'originel tenta de placer ses mains sur ses hanches pour calmer le jeu. Elle était si habile, qu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait tenir la cadence bien longtemps, sentant déjà monter en lui l'orgasme salvateur. Elle déclina l'offre en repoussant ses mains et il grogna ce qui la fit bouger plus intensément encore, arrachant à kol des cris réprobateurs, mais un plaisir fou. Alors qu'il la pensait tigresse, il la découvrit dompteuse. Elle jubilait de le sentir si conquis, ça l'excitait tellement qu'elle prit autant de plaisir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une astuce pour qu'elle ralentisse alors il tenta un « Caroline, s'il te plait » et plus folle encore elle accéléra, s'enfonçant le plus loin qu'elle put sous le regard vaincu de l'originel. Rien n'y ferait ! Elle maîtrisait. Elle se sentait belle, forte, désirée. Il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Il céda et entra lui aussi en piste en bougeant, la regardant s'empaler et rougir de plaisir. Les secousses devinrent puissantes, les spasmes le raidirent au point qu'elle put sentir les os de son bassin se joindre à eux. Ils se regardèrent s'unir, aucun ne lâcha jusqu'à la délivrance. Alors, tous deux en sueur et à bout de souffle, ils purent se détendre enfin. Il leur fallu un moment pour s'en remettre. Ça avait été torride cette fois. Il sut qu'ils y reviendrait, aux commandes elle était parfaite. Ils se rhabillèrent. Personne ne dit rien mais tous deux s'adressèrent des regards lourds de sens. Un « Waouh ! » eut été le plus appropriée pour résumer. Ils sortirent du véhicule. Kol remit la cosse en place, referma le capot et rejoignit Caroline placée alors à côté de la portière, au niveau du volant.

- Mettons un point au clair de suite ma belle. La conduite c'est moi ! En insistant la main tendue vers elle pour obtenir les clés. Elle les attrapa et les lui donna à contre cœur et partit s'installer sur le siège passager, râleuse. Il mit la clé dans le contact et la regarda en ajoutant :

- Si je comprends bien ? Tu fouilles dans mes tiroirs, lis mon courrier, pars comme une folle sans explication, manques de m'amputer de quatre doigts, tentes de m'écraser, bousilles ma bagnole et tu te payes le luxe de continuer à bouder à moitié sans même t'excuser ?

- Caroline Forbes, enchantée. En lui tendant une poignée de main. Elle explosa de rire et vint baiser son cou de mille « pardons ».

- Ben ça promet ! En démarrant . Il enclencha la vitesse et ils partirent. Ils joignirent leurs mains.

Elle pensa tout à coup.

- Il n'y avait rien de précieux dans ton coffre au moins ?

- Si ! Dix millions de dollars en espèces.

- Tu plaisantes Kol ?

- Tu vas en avoir pour l'éternité à me rembourser. Et ils pouffèrent de rire, filant tout droit vers Chicago.

* * *

**Je mets ici les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Tia : Merci pour ta review. Non ce n'est absolument pas différents OS mais bel et bien un deuxième chapitre qui suit le premier. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura un troisième. Je n'ai ni ouvert ni fermé la porte. J'attends d'avoir votre ressenti et je verrai. Bisous

Fangirl : Un mélange bizarre ! C'est vrai. Je n'y avais moi-même pas pensé avant qu'on vienne m'en demander et pourtant je trouve que ça le fait bien. Kol et Caroline c'est très surprenant mais ça fonctionne aussi. Après c'est une question de goût. Merci d'être passée par là.

LadyEliza : Coucou toi ! Que de compliments et quels compliments. C'est toujours plus difficile de répondre à une review comme la tienne, mais à recevoir c'est du pur bonheur. J'ai chaud. Merci

Morgan Holmes : Alors j'ai écris un Kennett aussi. Je ne m'interdis jamais rien parce que je vais où me conduit ma plume et je prends note des souhaits des reviewers. Donc aller vers d'autres couples... Du genre ? Il y a des perso que j'adore, d'autres moins... Après je ne sais pas... Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? Merci pour ta review. Ravie de t'avoir fait songer au koline mais vive le klaroline quand même.

DiabolloHell6158 : Dans un premier temps merci pour ta review critique et constructive. Tu trouves que je dépeins une Caroline différente du show. C'est fort possible parce que dans la série, elle m'énerve régulièrement avec sa morale etc... Je lui rends son vampirisme du moins j'essaie. Tu relèves aussi le fait que la narration est surtout du côté de Kol. Si je devais m'identifier à l'un des deux personnages alors je le prendrais lui. Ceci explique peut-être cela, je ne sais pas bien. Tu sais quand j'écris, je laisse couler, je ne me pose pas 10 000 questions, je ne cherche pas les effets stylistiques ou quoique ce soit, j'essaie d'écrire quelque chose qui, je l'espère vous donnera du plaisir. C'est ma seule prétention et encore, sans aucune prétention. Pour ce qui est des pavés. Tu as parfaitement raison et je le sais, tu n'es pas la seule à m'en faire la remarque du reste. Mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. Je tacherai de faire des efforts à l'avenir, promis ! Dis-toi bien que j'en suis la première victime puisque je relis plusieurs fois mes textes avant de les publier. Je m'y suis faite je crois ! lol Encore merci pour ta belle review.

Jessica : Bonjour toi ! Pour le prénom Rose, c'est un hommage à celle pour qui j'ai écrit sur kol et qui est le lecteur témoin de ces deux chapitres (Rose d'épine). Voilà tu sais tout. Pardon de t'avoir perturbée et merci d'avoir laissé une trace de toi ! C'est génial.

SylvanaSwag : Un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, s'il avait existait le koline, ça aurait été super qu'il ressemble à ça. Mais bon... C'est JP et les couples c'est pas son fort à mon avis.

Elina : Ptdr ! Non mais quelle rigolade franchement. Sur cette fiction, les reviewers sont à l'image de Kol, décontractés, simples, directs et moi j'adore. A ce rythme, je vais encore devoir envisager un troisième chapitre ! ptdr Merci trop drôle.

Ashly1Rose : Vous êtes tous adorables vraiment. Comme tu vois, je prends goût au koline. Une fiction... Je ne dis pas non ! Vous êtes tous trop géniaux. On se reverra Ashly1rose j'en suis certaine, je ne donne pas de délai mais ça prendra du temps. Merci mille fois !

liiii : Youhouuuuuu ! Une nouvelle fan du Koline. J'espère quand même que tu es plus klaro parce que sinon je vais finir par me faire taper sur les doigts par les copines si les gens changent de team ! lol Merci pour ta review.

Marina : Quel plaisir de recevoir une review de plus alors qu'on ne s'y attend plus. En prime avec de touchants compliments. C'est trop gentil. C'est vrai que j'ai commencé par un OS et honnêtement je pensais en rester là. Mais je dis souvent que rien n'est jamais figé et la preuve, j'ai fait un deuxième chapitre. Même s'il a été moins reviewé j'ai décidé qu'il y en aurait un troisième. Du coup, je te l'annonce comme un scoop... Oui, il y aura une suite à ces deux chapitres.


End file.
